The origin of William Herondale and James Carstairs
by Closebutnobanana
Summary: 3 way crossover between Sherlock, Doctor Who & Infernal Devices (Casandra Clare) in which The TARDIS is moody. John & Sherlock have a normal morning. William bites Sherlock and Jem scolds Will. Sherlock may or may not be a Shadow Hunter. Sherlock should never be allowed to reproduce his children with either be too pretty or have his vices. Slight Johnlock and Wholock.


**The origin of William Herondale and James Carstairs**

**Spoilers for Doctor Who and Sherlock. But Sherlock is not a vampire.**

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was mad. Not it normal brilliant mad taking The Doctor where he need to go and when he needed to go made. It was like screaming Earth girl mad.

The Doctor had just wanted to see how the machine that had made Jenny worked see if he could improve it.

Somehow the T.A.R.D.I.S. decides to freak out and toss the machine and the Doctor out and disappear for a while. That was just what it was going to do.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

(-_-)

Sherlock and John were having a fairly normal morning. Well as normal as it possible with Sherlock Holmes in 221b Baker street. Sherlock had just solved a complex crime and was unboard as ever when he didn't have a case. John found him asleep upside down in a chair. No strange body parts just and upside down Sherlock. John frowned. How could Sherlock be so impossible pretty for a man? It must have been the hair or the eyes or the combination. He have pretty children.

John almost spilled his tea at the thought of Sherlock as a parent. Lord help the world if Sherlock was ever allowed to reproduce. It was a good thing the consulting detective considered himself married to his job.

Sherlock walked by the kitchen table to the fridge and opened it. Sherlock slept? And now he was hungry? What could cause this? John watched Sherlock pull out a tray of jelly. They had jell-o?

The dark haired man sat down and picked at the 'food'. John pressed his lips together slightly disappointed.

"You should really eat something substantial."

Did Sherlock just growl?

"I do as I please," John really hated how arrogant the man could get with his slightly holier-than-thou tones. Perhaps it was his upbringing Mycroft had the same tones occasionally.

A strange noise filled the kitchen. John assumed it was just one of Sherlock's experiments and flipped the page of his newspaper.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" A man with dark hair and a bow shirt with a bow tie one tumbled out in to the Kitchen a machine with him.

A new scientific discover had been printed in the paper. The strange man had knocked Sherlock down of the stool while a machine tumbled on the floor. A four year old boy with deep blue eyes and a shock of black hair appeared from nowhere.

"I'm bleeding." Sherlock announced and looked from the new comer to the boy to the two machines that filled his kitchen, "What's a 1950'spolice box doing in the kitchen?"

The man with the bow tie frowned, "You can see that?"

"It'd take an idiot not too." Sherlock was doing that thing again. Evaluating strangers learning their life stories at a glance.

"I'm The Doctor." The mad flipped his hair out of his eyes and stuck his hand out to Sherlock.

Something bit John. John hollers a manly howl. Another little boy appeared. This one had silver eyes and hair and a slightly half and half look about him.

The silver haired boy looked as if he had Sherlock razor blade cheek bones. The raven haired boy grinned like a demon. Cures a demon pox upon himself, John though, these could only be Sherlock's children. Why did Johns mind have to wonder so much anyway?

"Sherlock Homes," The consulting detective shook the strangers hand. The stranger- The Doctor as he called himself, eyes widened, "I was you once! Of course that was with the man eating snowmen and the lizard women from the dawn of time, I was you for about five seconds thought."

Oh great a loony.

"Pardon if I interrupt but may I ask where did you come from?"

"Galifrey, big red planet its gone now. I never actually been there I imagine it'd be different now that I'm me but isn't that how it always is?" The Doctor pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Do you have and fish fingers? Or custard? Possible both?" The stranger asked.

"What no apples?" John folded up his paper.

"Apples are rubbish." Sherlock was walking around something in the Kitchen poking it. John though about what they had in the cupboards.

"We have tea and biscuit and jell-o, that probably it unless you want to eat human body parts Sherlock has lying about."

With Sherlock, John learned to roll with the punches. Funny he could have sworn he learned that in his military training.

"I can't figure you out!" Sherlock shouted.

"Theories?" John asked pouring a cuppa for the Doctor.

"His a clumsy alien," Sherlock snapped.

"I'm not clumsy!" The Doctor shouted tripping over his own two feet.

A violin tune sounded from the living room. All three men (was the alien Doctor male? He locked but one could never be sure about those things. Sherlock didn't like new. Well this kind of knew it was simply too off putting.) turned to there to see the silver haired little boy playing with the violin and the dark haired demon Sherlock off-spring sitting down watching the other boy serenely.

"O! Choplin, I was there the first time this was performed although it was on a piano," The Doctor remarked listening.

"That was hundreds of years ago!" Sherlock said.

"They're shadow hunters!" The Doctors face light up like an eight year old with ADHD.

Sherlock and John blinked. "Is this what it's like to feel normal with such a tiny brain? How do you cope?"

John had a smug smile on his face. The Doctor's face remained alight but his eyes displayed a deep sorrowful sort of pain.

"Neither on of you two are Shadow hunters are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Shadow what's?" John asked.

Sherlock studied the two boys with disbelief on his face. "Where did they come from?"

The Doctor shrugged, "The Machine." He held up his hand to show a slight scar on it and pulled up Sherlock bleeding had by the sleeve that was soaked in Blood.

"The on fiddling isn't mine it. I can't play for my life. Strange though I managed to movie the machine to combine two sets of genetics. Who's part Chinese?"

John shrugged, "Probably me."

"And you are?"

"Doctor John Watson."

"Elementary, my dear."

"What?"

The Doctor shrugged and walked over to a blue box. And talked to it. Or so John though. He seemed a bit angry.

"WELL I CAN'T RAISE THE TWO! YO KNOW WHAT THE ENCLAVED WOULD DID TO ME LAST TIME!" He shouted at the Police box.

The Doctor was quite for a second.

"Invite them?" The Doctor frowned. "Are you sure?"

John lend over to Sherlock who was watching the two children with interest.

The Doctor bangs his head on the blue Police box. "Do I have to?"

"Fine," The Doctor says with all the petulance of a child, the same tone John hears Sherlock use when he tell the man to eat or sleep.

"Alright you two in the T.A.R.D.I.S. bring the children. They need names, don't the?." The Doctor said absentmindedly then sighed and mutter under his breath, "Families I swear I'll never do them again."

"So, this is the T.A.R.D.I.S. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Time travel. And you are not my companion's. One time deal. Apparently someone," The Doctor glared at the black console, "is mad."

"It's disproportionally bigger on the interior than the exterior. Perhaps a different dimension? Or alien technology and you redecorated recently."

The Doctor grinned. "Are you on the side of the angels or not?"

"I maybe on the side of the angels but don't think for one second I am one of them," Sherlock snapped moodily.

The Doctors eyes twinkled.

"Shanghai, China for the blond I think. Wales for the brunette?" It was a rhetorical question form the tone of it. Sherlock bent to look at the dark haired little boy.

"You are trouble," Sherlock said observationally. He ruffles the boy hair.

"Trouble is fun," The boy replies and bit Sherlock's hand. The silver eyes boy dropped Sherlock's violin which rolled not shattering. And pulled the dark haired boy away from Sherlock."

"It's not nice to bit."

"But no one ever expects it."

The room made a strange sound as if the breaks were on while trying to go forward and The Doctor leaped about messing with buttons and dials. The it all suddenly stopped. It was rather like living with Sherlock.

The Doctor picked up the little Silver haired boy and walked to the doors. I suppose it's a bad time to say this little boy is yours. You're his parents."

John really couldn't process that. Doesn't it take a male and a female to create a child? He was a doctor and he had passed basic Biology that much he was sure of. Sherlock had an indifferent look on his face.

"Fine then I'll back in five minutes. Five minutes where did that come from?" The Doctor looked confused as he walked out the door.

The little boy left in the room looked up at Sherlock, "I'm bored."

A small smile glance upon Sherlock's lips, "I'm sure you are, I also suggest you don't touch anything. Who knows what will happen."

"I forgot what 1866 China was like!" The Doctor spread his arms across the door he just came in through panting as if he had run heavily.

"Wales now right?" The Doctor asked to no one in particular.

The sensation of moving and yet staying still in a loud room over cam John again then left him just as quickly.

The Doctor looked at the child who was playing with Sherlock's scarf well knotting it up intricately.

"Trouble, you are," A smile over came the Doctors face.

"Clumsy, you are."

It looked as if the Doctors face would split open if he smiled any wider, "Come along Duckling." The doctor lead the little Sherlock look alike out of the machine. A look of horror glazed quickly over The Doctors face on his way out.

"Are you going to explain any of this when we get back?"

"No."

"Not even what a Shadow Hunter is?"

"No."

"Will you at least remove the body parts from the fridge then?"

"A Shadow hunter is a Nephilim," Sherlock said quietly.

John would look the word up later. "I'm surprised you didn't want to say goodbye to them," The Doctor side as he flicked the gears to his machine."

"They are children," Sherlock snaped.

"They are intelligent as you," The Doctor roared.

"I would not with that life upon any one," Sherlock stated deathly calm.

"Get out now!" The Doctor ordered, "And Hope those boys didn't inherit the worst things from you along with the best."

* * *

**This was suppose to be funny but I guess not...O.O Shadow Hunters are half human half angel in case you were wondering. I own nothing not Doctor Who, Sher lock and not even Willliam and James (jem) from Infernal Devices. **


End file.
